La Rana de Chocolate
by hatshe
Summary: 3 después de un fallido intento de separar las distancias que les fueron impuestas en el colegio, se encuentran de nuevo . Lesto o.o!


Era la hora en que tocaba ir a cenar. Todas las chicas de sexto se hallaban en el baño, y un piso más arriba, las de séptimo insistían en maquillar a una que era demasiado "simple", como la catalogaban, como para dejar relucir su belleza con las sagradas pociones.

Ella, por su parte, solo se miraba en el espejo. ¿Quién diría que luego de tanto tiempo, de tanto esperar, había llegado el día final, y había estado como siempre lo pensó, mas no deseó?. Sus pómulos estaban teñidos de rosa, divididos entre la emoción de saber llegado el fin de sus estudios y el conocimiento certero de tener un cupo en una excelente academia de aurores, y entre la melancolía que recitaba con dolor su corazón, que fragmentado en tres pedazos se hallaba en un recóndito espacio de su pecho. Su cabello, recogido en una elegante coleta, caída de lo largo que estaba hasta más del centro de la espalda, descubierta ligeramente por el fino lino que la cubría de una forma sutil.

Miró con desgana su rostro, aquel que, en los últimos dos años, tanto habían alabado chicos desconocidos, princesitas de primer, segundo y tercer año que se empeñaban en llamarle "miss" y que tanto deseaba compartir con aquel que esa noche, precisamente esa noche, iba con su mejor amiga.

El recuerdo amargo de aquello le hizo sufrir, más que cualquier otro recuerdo, incluida la muerte de su madre, a finales de sexto. Aún no podía comprender cómo es que, después de tanto tiempo, tanto compartir, tantos gritos, tantos abrazos, tantas risas y tantas desdichas compartidas, él no había notado sus caricias sublimes, sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos, sus deseos más que visibles en cada una de las miradas construidas la noche anterior en el palacio de Morfeo… no había notado la diferencia de tamaño colosal que había entre su compañera de tercero, y su verdadera amiga de séptimo.

Era una noche más, una noche llena de alegría, y de temor.

Era el brillo eterno que por fin había llegado a su cuarto, y que en esa noche, canturreaba con pasión.

Era la sorpresa aguardando en el bolsillo, esperando por el dueño, y por el tierno silbido.

Eran las risas galopantes, estallantes en su rostro, emigrantes inocentes, que escapaban tras el amarillezco del fondo.

Era la frágil mirada de un niño, oculta tras el faz, que le permitía ocultar el sonrojo.

Era el grito fugaz del mejor amigo, apresurando a bajar, o a llegar tarde en la noche de ensueño.

Era la alegría centrada en el dolor, que ahora se hallaba lejano, sin arrancar anhelos.

Era el conocimiento de la trampa, y de la ironía, de aquel desvelo que sabría que esa noche tendría.

Date prisa mujer! O llegarás tarde! – gritaba Ginny, desde la puerta – ¿no la han convencido para que se maquille un poco?

¿Ella? No! Primero se cae el enterísimo Hogwarts¡o Dean deja de ser homosexual!

¡Primero la primera opción que la segunda!

Risas, carcajadas y dejes de falta de respiro se hizo en la habitación, y un gritillo femenino se escurrió por los bordes del baño.

¡Dejen de ser tan cruel con Dean!

Venga hermione… ¡él se los ha ganado¡y mira que se pone feliz cuando le decimos que Draco lo esperará! – Lavender retocaba su maquillaje frente al espejo que estaba en su cama, plegable… una excelente invención de Hermione, que era alabada por sus dos dueñas: Lavender y Parvati.

¡No hace falta que sean tan crueles! – Aseguró ella, quitando el seguro de la puerta.

¡Has decidido salir tortuga! Ya no eres más una perla escondida en una oruga! – exclamó Ginny, más que impaciente por ver a su amiga con el traje de la tan aclamada graduación.

¡Las perlas no están en orugas Ginny! – reprendió Hermione, dejándose ver. Solo llevaba puesto el cotidiano uniforme. Las chicas que la observaban no sabían si echarse a reír, o bien decirle lo idiota que era.

¿Hermione, te has vuelto loca¿O es que tu cerebro se ha esfumado el último día¡Míranos! – exigió Parvati, con un vestido vino tinto con escote, maquillaje del mismo color y el cabello recogido y trenzado por cintas que parecían moteadas en rubíes. Hermione la miró a ella de arriba abajo, luego, antes de que se lo pidieran, hizo lo mismo con Lavender. Ella lucía un traje melocotón un poco más sencillo, pero con una abertura en la pierna que seguramente habría de volver loco a Seamus en cuanto la viese.

Um… pues opino que te hubiese ido mejor un tono grisáceo claro Lav, de hecho, sé perfectamente que la corbata de Seamus será de ese color, por eso te lo digo – respondió, sonriente, agregando – y tu Parvati… ni qué decirlo. El antiguo novio de Ginny, Michael, ha de recordar porqué fue bueno que mi amiga le diese su buen cachetón por irrespetuoso

Hermione…. Definitivamente has perdido la cordura. Hasta yo llevo traje¿Dónde has metido el tuyo¡Es hermoso!

Hermione… ¿te compraste un traje y nos ignoraste para escogerlo? – la voz indignada de Parvati hizo que Hermione sonriera, dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Oye, no me dejes hablando sola…

No lo hago, es que necesito verificar que los títulos están correctos Parvati, no querrás que en el tuyo salga Pansy¿verdad? – quiso saber, con esa pizca de picardía que hacía siempre reír a Ron, y a Harry.

Pues me sentiría feliz si así dejas de ser tan matada…

¡Lo dices porque es mi título!

Ya Par, sabemos que eso no puede ocurrir…

¿Y qué tal que sí ocurrió? – hermione disfrutó por unos segundos el temor en la cara de sus dos compañeras, y así salió de la habitación. No tenía ni la más remota gana de ir a revisar, por décimo cuarta vez, en los últimos dos días, los títulos. Estaban perfectos. Ella y Ernie se había encargado de ello.

_¿Hermione, te has vuelto loca¿O es que tu cerebro se ha esfumado el último día¡Míranos! _No… ella no había perdido la cordura, sino que, sinceramente, de qué valía estar horas y horas y más horas acomodándose¿para perder el tiempo?

Tomó asiento en las escaleras. Rogando a Dios que ningún chico quisiera subir a buscar su pareja, se recostó de la pared, y cerró los ojos. Pretendía quedarse así hasta que el reloj de Hogwarts, adornado para la ocasión, dieran las nueve de la noche, y tuviese que fingir, como lo había hecho hacía dos semanas atrás, que todo estaba perfecto, y que ella era feliz, simplemente porque los seres a los que más quería eran felices.

Este muchacho se nos ha vuelto loco… - comentaba Ron a Dean, el cual estaba perfeccionando el peinado que llevaba - ¿podrías dejar los ademanes para cuando llegue tu pareja?

Vamos Ron…. Nunca está de más estar bien.

Ya, ya, ya, eso lo dices porque tu lavender es igual que tu.

¡Ron! Vas al baile con la chica más guapa de todas, y aún así¿te quejas? – Harry Potter se hallaba hecho un ovillo. Entre el faz, la corbata y los zapatos más brillantes que el mismo sol, se sentía disfrazado.

No me estoy quejando… es solo que a veces es enfermizo ver a este chico… que más metro sexual imposible. – la punta directa se clavó en el pecho de Dean, y éste se echó a reír posesamente.

Ya quisiera nuestro pelirrojo conquistar tantas chicas como nosotros lo hacemos a diario…

Ya quisieran Dean y Seamus recibir alrededor de 200 cartas por mes como lo hace mi amigo Harry…

Ya quisiera Harry que dejasen de hablar tantas tonterías y me ayudasen a atar esta cosa – terminó, señalando la corbata en el espejo, y sosteniéndola como si de una serpiente asesina y peligrosa se tratase.

A ver… - comenzó Dean, pero harry saltó cual rana, con cara de "estás loco" - ¿qué¿no quieres ayuda con eso?

No pienso arriesgarme a que me estés acariciando.

Harry…

Nuestro amigo lo que quiere es que alguien más lo acaricie, así que no te sientas mal Dean. – soltó Seamus, sabiendo la reacción que tendría el ojiverde.

Deja de decir tantas cosas y apúrate, mira que si Ron se apodera del baño, estarás listo mañana – respondió él, con un ligero sonrojo, cubierto por el faz.

Eran más de las cinco de la tarde, y todas las chicas y chicos estaban hechos unos trastornados personalizados. Gritos acá, escándalos allá, Hermione estaba que estallaba la varita para ver si así todos quedaban tranquilos. Estaba precisamente en un pasillo del quinto piso, buscando a la profesora McGonagall, y dos chicas de cuarto tropezaron con ella, casi haciéndole caer.

¡Tengan cuidado¡Que Hogwarts no es una pista! – les gritó, mientras se alejaban

¡Vamos¡Deberías acompañarnos¡Potter y Weasley ya salieron de sus dormitorios!

La ceja de Hermione hizo poema en su cara al escuchar tal respuesta.

Bajó hasta el vestíbulo, y como no encontró a la profesora, decidió ir a visitar a Hagrid, después de todo, tenía más de dos semanas sin hablar con el gigante, tal vez por el hecho tonto de estarse escondiendo como un infante durante el último mes.

No lo encontró. Supuso que, como habían acordado él, Harry y Ron, habían ido al bosque prohibido, al último entrenamiento que les daría el semi gigante antes de permitir que se fuesen de Hogwarts a ser unos "aurores de los buenos", como solía llamarlos.

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Aurora… vaya que le hubiese gustado, pero por cosas del destino, le había llegado aquella oferta, y no podía desperdiciarla, por más que desease quedarse en la academia escocesa de aurores.

No solo eso, la lejanía podría lograr el olvido¿cierto?

Harry, Ron y Hagrid se hallaban corriendo agitadamente, en dirección a la casa de Rubeus. Entre Hagrid y Harry, un muy asustado y mareado Ronald Weasley se apoyaba, con el vómito a flor de piel y la cara tan verde como la manzana que Harry ocultaba en su bolsillo derecho.

Te dije que era una muy mala idea venir Hagrid… nunca perderá el miedo a las arañas – recordaba Harry, aún hecho en gracia al recordar el rostro de su amigo al ver a Mosag salir de su escondite por petición de su gran amigo.

No… perdonar… matarte – logró balbucear Ron, antes de que Hagrid abriese la puerta de un golpe y lo echase en su cama, dirigiéndose hasta la consola.

Ya ya ya, vas a estar bien – le aseguró él, buscando la poción que extrañamente había aparecido una semana antes frente a su puerta, asegurando que era un antídoto contra los ataques de arañas.

Eh! Qué es eso? – preguntó Harry, cuando Hagrid le hizo beber un brebaje pegajoso y grisáceo al pelirrojo.

¿Esto? Em…es algo que lo hará sentir mejor. – afirmó él, sonriendo nerviosamente. Ni de chiste decirle que lo había encontrado frente a su puerta.

Y eso qué es? – volvió a preguntar, señalando un papel que había caído en la entrada, justo después de su pequeña estampida.

Como saberlo… - respondió él, acercando un cubo a Ron, el cual se veía bastante necesitado de uno.

Harry intercambió una mirada con su hermano. Este asintió ligeramente, antes de dejarse perder dentro del GRAN cubo que Hagrid le había permitido. El ojiverde suspiró aliviado, y caminó hasta la puerta. Recogió con algo de rudeza el papel, parecía ser escrito… una sonrisa lo cruzó de oreja a oreja, y Hagrid frunció el entrecejo.

¿Qué es? – quiso saber, aconsejando a Ron aplicar un fregotego, antes de que hiciese un reguero dentro de su pequeña choza.

¿Esto? – Harry suspendió el papel – No es más que una broma de una chica de quinto, quiere saber si Ron puede salir con ella en dos años – mintió, y luego miró a Ron – me voy a ausentar unos momentos, será que estarás bien?

No… lo sé – respondió a medias éste, con arcadas fortísimas. Hagrid le sonrió a Harry, y éste, sin decir más, se retiró.

Júrame por tu vida que solo serán dos horas – decía un chico con una ceja alzada y una cintura femenina aferrada a su cuerpo.

Ya te lo dije… es algo que tenemos que hacer, de lo contrario, se perderá todo y seré la más grande imbécil, y mi hermano también lo sería.

No me interesa la comadreja, me preocupa el que pueda emocionarse y…

Oye… ¿acaso no confías en mí? – preguntó, ceñuda.

Un beso en una pared como cobijo fue todo lo obtenido por respuesta.

No sabría descifrar cuánto tiempo tenía allí. Era un misterio que se agolpaba en su pecho, y por más que intentase describir con términos muggles porqué lo hacía, siempre llegaba a una conclusión: La nada.

Atada a lo oculto que le brindaba aquella capa, que conservaba el olor de su mejor amigo, se hallaba acostada de largo a largo, escuchando los sonidos del lago, y las sonrisas del viejo árbol que tan pacientemente escuchaba sus quejas, sus alegrías, sus lágrimas y sus suspiros. A él le daba gracias, pues le había hecho notar, sin notarlo, lo que verdaderamente llevaba dentro de sí. Algo más que una amistad por ofrecer. Que peleas pequeñas que desencadenaban euróficos gritos en su almohada, y le hacían crear pequeños riachuelos en su cama al anochecer.

Era allí donde, luego de tanto pensar, de someterse a una dura prueba de confesiones automatizadas, que se había dado cuenta de que… ya no quería ser Hermione, quería ser solo _su_ herms.

Era allí donde se estaba quedando dormida, divagando entre sus pensamientos.

Era allí donde estaba cayendo la capa, y dejaba visible solo la mitad de su cuerpo, ocultando la otra, de una forma que se le antojó graciosa al que venía a comprobar que los patios estaban solos, por órdenes del director.

Se sentó a su lado, mirando el reflejo de la naciente luna en el lago. ¿Era el momento indicado para hablarle de sus cosas? No lo creía… Hermione siempre había sido bastante directa, y si quería estar sola¿por qué interrumpirla?

Porque se veía hermosa dormida.

Porque el olor que emanaba era sinónimo de feminidad, tranquilidad, seguridad y amor.

Porque era el refugio y la excusa perfecta ensamblados en su descanso.

Porque eran minutos de gloria en los que podía mirarla sin sentirse apenado.

Porque podía verle respirar, en ese vital movimiento, y sentirse en la gloria.

Un destello en su cerebro le recordó porqué estaba allí, y se sintió apesumbrado.

Despertó como si una marcha de elefantes enfurecidos le hubiese pasado por la cabeza. Claro, y es que ahora todo era más visible que el agua cristalina. Una piedra tenía sangre… y ella tenía un agujero en la frente. Perfecto! Algo peor podría pasarle en esa noche? Noche.. ¿NOCHE?

Se puso en pie inmediatamente, y sacó un pequeño reloj de bolsillo, oro blanco, recordó sonriendo un poco, y compartiendo aquel gesto con otro de dolor que era producido más por acto reflejo que por otra cosa. Sacudió su cuerpo de tanta tierra hallada en él, y se preguntó porqué la capa no estaba. Había sido el cobijo helado de la noche el que la había despertado, no el golpe que aún sangraba. Y si no estaba la capa de Harry… eso significaba que faltaban muchas horas de paciencia en esa noche. Adiós el sueño idealizado. Tendría que hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva.

Cuando dio tres pasos, escuchó un pequeño estallido, que la hizo sobresaltarse. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y allí, en la piedra que brillaba más de lo normal, había un trozo de pergamino viejo, explotado en las puntas.

"Un vociferador de los gemelos… qué hace esto aquí?" Se preguntó, tomándolo. Lo que leyó la dejó helada. "Si no estás en la graduación, acomodada como GENTE DECENTE, y no con ese uniforme tan sucio como tu misma, Potter se enterará de lo que haces con su capa". No podía ser. ¿Qué clase de estúpido dejaba una nota como esa? "Además, la destruiré, y él sabrá que fuiste tu. No dudes en que lo haré, querida Granger".

Un improperio cruzó la mente de Hermione, así como las mil y una formas de asesinar cruelmente a Draco Malfoy, el único que podía haberle hecho eso. Ah! Y aprovecharía para preguntar si se había valido de su reposo para atacarla.

Era un cobarde.

Harry… ¿qué acabas de hacer? – preguntó Ginny, más sonreída que otra cosa. El ojiverde no podía parar de sonreír, a pesar de estar a punto de dar inicio al baile de los graduandos de la mano de la mejor bailarina que había parido Hogwarts según su propio criterio y Neville, que ahora bailaba mejor que los mismos dioses.

Nada, hoy te ves particularmente deslumbrante, lo sabes¿cierto? – respondió él, dando los primeros cinco pasos hacia la pista de baile en la que se había convertido el gran comedor. Chicas y un par de chicos miraron a la pareja con verdadera envidia, mientras que otros tantos se maravillaron de verlos juntos. Eran dos leones que irradiaban felicidad y seguridad al hallarse juntos. Se preguntaban por la otra pareja de leones que juntos de seguro habrían de deslumbrarlos con su brillo. Empezó a sonar una música más formal que bailable misma, y Ginny se echó a reír cuando vio que Harry palideció un poco, después de todo, era de todo menos bailarín. A decir verdad, su palidez era extrema, puesto que la parte inferior de sus pómulos era de un azulado un tanto desagradable. Pensó en cómo estaría aquél indomable, de seguro, con los nervios a mil y con ganas de explotar en maldiciones allí mismo. La sonrisa que tenía antes no le bastó, y la cambió por sonoras carcajadas que hacían de su vestido color verde botella un destello de luz en su propio movimiento. Harry escuchó el sonido de la risa de la pelirroja, y se sintió mucho más confiado cuando ésta hizo un par de vueltas con su cuerpo, haciéndolo parecer hecho de aire. Se estaba preguntando hasta cuándo llevaría ese faz, que comenzaba a molestarle, más aún por tener que utilizar unos tontos lentes de contacto mágicos que le había regalado ella, pues insistía que el color esperanza de su mirada era turbada por las estúpidas gafas.

Una chica se hallaba realmente aterrada, de pie frente al Gran Comedor. Insegura de sí misma, como siempre lo había sido pero habría negado hasta la muerte, no sabía si acceder o esperar con sutileza a que el rastrero de Malfoy saliera y diese la cara, le devolviese la capa de Harry y no la obligase a entrar con eso que había comprado en un momento de no – lucidez – mental – en – su – cerebro. Miró el reloj de plata que había comprado hacía tres meses en Hogsmeade, y notó que iba más que retrasada: Eran más de las diez y cuarto. Dentro de quince minutos empezarían a titular. No, eso no era lo que le preocupaba, después de todo, sabía que los premios anuales serían Ernie McMillan y Draco Malfoy, no ella, por un estúpido nueve que había sacado a finales del trimestre pasado y una falta pequeña ante McGonagall.

Todo era su culpa. De no haberlo estado pensando como embobada, no hubiese transformado tres cuartos de su cuerpo en una nutria, sino, como debía ser, en un león. De no haber sido por su culpa, no hubiese faltado a una importante reunión con McGonagall, y mucho menos le hubiese dejado plantada con el director, que le esperaron nada más y nada menos que una hora y media más de lo permitido. De no haber sido por su culpa, no se habría quedado dormida soñando despierta, en una realidad que quizá, en lo que despertase, hallase verdadera. Todo era su culpa: El robo de la túnica, el haberse ilusionado como tonta ese día en Hogsmeade y querer lucir hermosa, el mismo desvelo que había sufrido durante los quince últimos meses, el escapar a veces del salón de clases en lo que sonaba la campana, el que el pobre Hagrid se estuviese con ella, haciéndole compañía frente al lago hasta las tantas de la noche… todo era su culpa, por haber tenido un tonto gesto de amistad que a ella le sirvió como guía ilusoria hasta la realidad que ocultaba desde quinto año.

Se reprendió a sí misma al hallarse pensando en todo aquello, después de todo, si había luchado durante un año y más, porqué esperar para darle fin a la tortura? Solo tenía que buscar al príncipe de las serpientes, exigirle la capa de regreso, y todo estaría listo. Solo tenía que aceptar el título que le ofrecerían después de las once de la noche, bailar dos piezas, una con Ron y una con Harry, si acaso sus parejas lo permitían, y encerrarse en la tranquila soledad que le brindaba su cuarto cada noche, y que volvería a ofrecer, como no, en aquella, en la que sentía especialmente abatida y con ganas de no terminar, por el temor de no verle más.

Escuchó una movida pieza conducida por un excelente pianista, y tomó una respiración profunda. Ya era hora de dar la cara y parar de estar atrasando lo que había sido su sueño por más de meses, y que ahora no era más que una soga empeñada en de su respiración deshacerse. Sonrió con más desgana que con cualquier otro sentimiento a los dos chicos de quinto que estaban como escolta, elegidos personalmente por ella y por Hannah, y pasó, con el porte y la dignidad que siempre la había representando, a pesar de no sentirla en esos momentos. Los dos chicos se le quedaron mirando, sin poder creer que aquella era la misma prefecta que hacía una semana les había exigido por su casa y por su bien físico que no permitiesen la entrada de extraños y de menores de quince años a aquel baile / graduación / noche terrible, en su caso.

Todos bailaban, ahora, la música era mucho más movida, y todos sus compañeros, amigos, conocidos de desconocidos se veían felices. Algunos, sin las máscaras viejas de la bella Venecia, el cual era el motivo de su graduación. Otros, vestidos tan formalmente que parecían ir a un funeral, contrastando con algunos tan alegres que brillaban más que las hadas flotantes en el techo, que irradiaba una hermosa pero opacada luna.

Buscó con la mirada a su profesora más apreciada, y ésta no le reconoció. O la ignoró, porque cuando le saludó, se le quedó mirando y devolvió el gesto que hacía a los demás alumnos. Ella no sentía especial, para nada, pero McGonagall le había tratado como algo más que una alumna "destacada". Por su parte, Dumbledore, como siempre, amable, le guiñó un ojo, y Severus Snape le miró con desdén. Esa mirada sí que era para ella, él sí le reconoció.

Como se quedó en el medio de la sala, más de una pareja tropezó con ella, y para su muy subido sonrojo, casi todos los chicos se le quedaron viendo, sin saber con exactitud de dónde había salido; casi todas sus parejas, por el contrario, la miraban contrariadas. Unas menores que ella, otras igual en edad y en inteligencia, y unas terceras que optaban por ignorarle. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a sentarse en una de las mesas esquineras, dispuesta a cazar a la serpiente rastrera que le había jugado tan mala broma, y le había obligado a pasar por donde madame Pomfrey para que curase su frente de una forma más rápida y eficaz que un ungüento que ella misma había preparado y dejado en su habitación, para evitar.

Apresurando el paso, para evitar que todos la viesen de la misma manera, se dirigió hacia una silla que se hallaba desocupada en una mesa que si bien no era parte de una esquina, se escondía tras la sombra de un hermoso árbol extraído del mismísimo bosque por Hagrid. El recordarlo le hizo sonreír con nostalgia. No sabía cuándo volvería a ver a su gran amigo, cuándo volvería a evitar su té con sus amigos… sus amigos… solo pensarlos le dio nostalgia, a pesar de reconocer a un pelirrojo bailando con emoción con una rubia que no paraba de reír como una niña. Seguramente le estaba diciendo una cantidad insoportable de tonterías, pero ella le amaba así, y ella, Hermione, le quería también, porque así era Ron, tonto, cabezota, inseparable, leal y sobre todas las cosas, un valiente amigo que siempre le había sabido apoyar en el momento justo.

Ahora, el pensar en Harry le hacía cambiar la expresión. ¿Qué podía pensar? Harry era… Harry. Solo él podía hacerle enojar de tal manera, solo él…

Un resplandor plata hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento, y que recordase el porqué se había acoplado a las condiciones del imbécil de Malfoy. Si no quería una discusión fuerte con él, lo mejor era actuar de inmediato.

Se puso en pie, y al hacerlo, la música cambió brutalmente, dejando paso a lo que ella ya sabía y no….

Todos cójanse de las cinturas! Vamos negro pa la conga! – Gritó seamus, agarrando a su pareja por la cintura, y ésta a Parvati, y ésta a su pareja, y así sucesivamente… hasta que se formó un verdadero tren en el Gran Comedor.

_Vamos negro pa´ la conga mira que quiero arrollar_

Y a ella qué le interesaba eso! Honestamente! A quién se le ocurría semejante…

Vamos! Eres hermosa como para estar de pie, aquí, sola, no te parece? – Le preguntó un chico de ojos grises. Le provocó echarle ochenta crucios en ese momento, pero era arrastrada por una ola humana que ahora solo carecía del chu chu para ser un tren verdadero.

_mi cuerpo desesperao oye sonar la bongo me pongo a bailar, bailar_

No te parece que es algo bastante cínico de tu parte decirme eso cuando, primero, me robas una túnica QUE NO ES MÍA y segundo, tienes a tu novia detrás de ti? – preguntó Hermione, haciendo uso de gritos, porque el volumen era algo realmente aturdidor. Las manos de Draco Malfoy la sostenían con una delicadeza incapaz de pensar en él, y cuando todos aceleraron el paso, el filo del vestido que llevaba casi le hace caer. Gracias a Dios, él la tenía sujetada.

Eres torpe Granger, pero hoy nos graduamos, y no me quiero ir de…

_¡la sangre se me alborota y me tengo que remediar!_

Un grito ensordecedor de la muchedumbre no le dejó terminar de escuchar lo que dijo Malfoy, porque en ese momento, alguien la halaba de una forma un tanto rústica de aquella hilera humana, y ella colocaba cara de ofendida. ¿Qué tanto tenía que hacer para recuperar la capa de Harry¡Eso era lo único que deseaba!

¡Hermione¿Por qué no me dijiste que después de todo, ibas a venir así? – preguntó una triste y a la ves sorprendida Ginny Weasley.

Porque me tomó por sorpresa – confesó ella.

¿Sorpresa? – Harry la ignoró por completo cuando pasó por delante de ella, por la hilera que ya se había reducido a la mitad. La menor de las Weasley miró con detenimiento a su amiga. Si eso había sido sorpresa, deseaba que su vida estuviese llena de ella. Con un traje blanco sencillo, con un filo que parecía barrer el suelo sin mancharse, pequeños cristales que le hacían brillar sin mucho esmero, el cabello sin tantos nudos y un poco más domable, con los rizos a flor de piel, y un maquillaje magistral que hacía notar más sus ojos con el negro azabache que había aplicado a sus párpados, parecía otra. Claro, tenía un discordante reloj cerca, así que con la varita lo hizo desaparecer, y agregó una pulsera de plata, todo sin que ella lo notara.

Sí… ¿por qué harry no está contigo? – preguntó Hermione, notando cómo sus manos comenzaban a sudar. No dudaba que era Ginny, ese color rojo fuego solo lo tenían ella y Ron en el colegio, y Ron no tenía un cabello tan hermoso como el de su amiga; además, no llevaba un vestido verde botella.

Porque es un imbécil. Me dijo… ¡que le gustaba otra chica Herms¡Por eso he venido a buscarte¡Necesito desahogarme! – La conjoga de pronto arremetió contra ambas chicas. Ginny se lanzó en los brazos de su amiga y dejó caer la máscara blanca que le cubría la cara, mientras que lloraba copiosamente, en susurros que ni la propia Hermione podía entender. Por su parte, Hermione sintió que algo dentro de ella se fracturaba con la velocidad del rayo. ¿Otra chica?. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma brusca, y ella no pudo más que abrazarle, para recibir, como en otras tantas ocasiones, sus lágrimas.

De pronto (y ya habiendo terminado la sesión de "vamos pa la conga"), ambas chicas sintieron que eran haladas (Hermione por segunda vez). Cuando las dos notaron qué ocurría, Harry Potter estaba parado frente a las dos chicas. Una lo miraba con una furia antes vista en ella, sí, pero no para él. La otra, con los pómulos hechos tomates, y un tanto despeinada por el abrazo ofrecido por su amiga.

Ginny, necesito hablar contigo – solicitó Harry, con la voz ronca. Ésta demostraba un poco de inseguridad. En ese momento, Ron y Luna hicieron acto de aparición, en lo que comenzaba a sonar "Barbie Girl", de un grupo muggle que tanto Hermione como Harry reconocieron. Ninguno de los dos hizo caso omiso de ella, tomando nota mental de poder hacer gracia de ella luego, no en un momento como ese.

¿Por qué tienes esa cara Ginny? No me digas que… - comenzó Ron, frunciendo el ceño de una forma peligrosa, y frotando sus puños. Luna le tomó por el brazo, y su cara se relajó al instante. – entiendo… ¿pero qué le has hecho Harry? – preguntó él, con una expresión en el rostro que a Hermione se le antojó más burlesca que furiosa. Debía estar delirando. Después de todo, ella, donde estaba parada, se sentía un estorbo y estaba furiosa, por lo tanto, era un estorbo furioso.

Ese no es tu problema Ron¿será que puedes dejarnos solos? – Espetó Ginny, tomando una respiración fuerte.

Cierto pelirrubio se le quedó viendo con algo que cualquiera denominaría como admiración.

No hace falta que seas tan directa, ya nos vamos – bufó el pelirrojo, con las orejas un poco teñidas del color de su cabello. Luna sonrió, y se colocó a su lado, caminando con un poco de prisa.

Bueno, como me supongo que quieren estar solos, me parece justo que yo también me vaya – adelantó Hermione, antes de que alguno de los dos le dijese "disculpa Herms, _Mione o como fuese_, puedes retirarte?", porque el papel de estorbo sería afirmado con un cartelito en el pecho. Cuando dio tres pasos, ambas manos la sujetaron. Cuando se dio la vuelta, colocó con la mano izquierda la máscara, para evitar que viesen cuán turbada estaba. Para evitar que viesen que sus ojos ahora parecían hechos del más puro cristal, a punto de quebrarse en llanto. Después de todo, estar en el medio de una discusión de pareja no era lo que mejor le sentaba en ese momento. Menos cuando se martirizaba a sí misma al menos una hora diaria recordándose lo estúpida y quedada que era, que no valía la pena tanto conocimiento si ni siquiera se guardaba una caricia como recuerdo de Hogwarts. No una caricia de amistad, sino del tan necesitado amor que anhelaba. Miró las manos que le sujetaban, y se fijó que tanto Ginny como Harry la observaban con ahínco.

Si hay alguien que puede ayudarnos Herms, en este momento tan crítico, eres tú – le dijo Harry, en un tono de súplica que hizo que un nudo de acero se le colocase en el medio de la garganta y le cortase la respiración.

¿Nos acompañarías? – peticionó Ginny, y agregó – Harry Potter, haz el favor de quitar tu mano de la mía – mirando la mano de Harry, que tropezaba en un medio centímetro con el de la pelirroja.

Cuando iba caminando con cierta desgana detrás de la pareja que no se dirigía la palabra, Hermione se sintió como una idiota.

¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí, acaso era quién?

¿No se suponía que debía estar recuperando la capa de Harry?

¿No se suponía que estaría recibiendo su título en… buscó en su bolsillo de siempre, pero solo se encontró con seda. Cierto. Estaba vestida con un vestido (?)… ¿el Gran comedor, dentro de poco?

¿No se suponía que tenía que terminar de desaparecer del mapa para ver si así, solo así, terminaba con tanta asfixia?

Em… ¿Chicos? – llamó, temblando un poco. Comenzaba a hacer frío. Aún era audible la música.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry, sin darse la vuelta. Su voz era ahora un poco menos fría, pero parecía nervioso.

Bueno… lo que pasa es que yo… no sé…

Ni se te ocurra decirme que no me darás tu apoyo Hermione – zanjó Ginny, con la voz quebrada.

¡Pero es que Ginny! – se quejó ella, en todo su derecho - ¡yo no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer aquí!

¡Claro que sí! Eres mi amiga!

¡Y mía también, que no se te olvide!

¡BASTA! – Gritó ella, un poco harta. Los dos leones que la precedían pararon su marcha, y en todo lo que iba de camino, se miraron a los ojos. Luego, sus miradas se dirigieron hasta la castaña, la cual aún permanecía con la máscara. Lo mismo que harry. A diferencia de Ginny. Sus miradas eran más que apremiantes. Ella titubeó un poco antes de continuar, pero no era justo – Yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que sea que pase, chicos. De verdad. Hace poco que empezaron su relación, creo que lo más conveniente es que hablasen, Harry, deberías aclarar tus sentimientos…

Hermione, créeme, desde hace mucho tiempo sé perfectamente lo que siento – respondió él inmediatamente, con una voz seria, poco típica de él en esos aspectos.

¿Entonces?

¿Entonces¡Por eso es que necesitamos que nos ayudes Herms¡No hemos podido parar de discutir! – _"em… bueno, es cierto"._

¡Pero es una pelea de pareja! Cuando las cosas son de dos, el tercero… el tercero… ¡estorba! – de haber tenido la cara sin una barrera, ambos chicos habrían notado la frustración inmensa de la ojimiel, todo el esfuerzo que se estaba imponiendo en ese preciso momento para no sentarse allí mismo, en pleno de aquel pasillo, ovillarse y quedar allí hasta que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore la encontrase y le entregase el título, diciéndole "Hermione Granger, es usted una alumna ejemplar, pero tiene que retirarse, Edimburgo le espera".

No te atrevas a insinuar que estorbas Hermione – dijo Harry, con el tono un poco más bajo.

Es que…

¿Lo ves¡A ti si te habla! – chilló Ginny, frustrada – Te lo vuelvo a repetir Harry Potter¡hasta aquí llegó la relación que teníamos! – dijo de pronto, y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

No puedes… - comenzó ella, pero Harry le tomó por una mano.

¡Y ni sueñes en que regresaré dentro de poco pidiéndote una explicación¡Nunca te perdonaré el haberme hecho esperar tanto para saber lo que realmente sentías! – terminó ella, arrojando una caja de color perlado en el suelo. Harry prohibió a Hermione recogerlo, haciéndolo él primero, y sujetando su mano con una inusitada delicadeza. Lazo que ella se encargó de romper en lo que Ginny se perdió.

No me parece… - comenzó de nuevo, pero Harry negó firmemente.

No hablaremos aquí Herms – aseguró, y volvió a unir el lazo, haciendo que su estómago se sintiera como en pleno sismo interno.

Anduvieron caminando en silencio aproximadamente por unos diez minutos, puesto que iban a pasos acompasados. Hermione ya temblaba de una forma casi inevitable por el frío. Le impresionaba que Harry la guiase quién sabe a donde, y la capa volvió a su mente.

Harry… hay algo que me gustaría decirte – dijo de repente, deteniéndose. Sintió cómo un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven – es que…

No Hermione, primero hablaré yo, pero no aquí. – recortó, y Hermione se negó a continuar. Tenía que decírselo allí mismo.

No, es que es algo de vida o muerte.

¡NO, no aquí, por favor – pidió este, y por cinco segundos, Hermione mantuvo su oculta ceja arqueada.

Es que tienes que saberlo, porque quizá, pueda estar…

Hermione, escucha bien lo que te diré. Nunca he apreciado a Ginny tanto como a… otra chica de nuestra casa – Dijo lentamente, y Hermione sintió como si una daga finísima, de plata de la más sensible, se hubiese incrustado en el medio de su estómago, haciendo más grande el nudo que llevaba desde hacía más de un año. Ese era un detalle que se suponía intentaba olvidar, por lo tanto, no hacía falta que se lo recordase de una forma tan cruda. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, dispuesta a dejarlo solo hablando, después de todo, era el último día, y era realmente poco lo que podía perder, claro, a parte de merecer una conocida carta de muchas preguntas que sería entregada, seguramente, al día siguiente por Hedwig. Pero al día siguiente ella estaría en su casa, con sus padres, y muy lejos de él. - ¿Por qué te devuelves? – preguntó él, al ver el amago de Hermione.

Porque como ya te dije, tengo algo importante que decirte, pero como no me quieres escuchar, es mucho más factible actuar. – le respondió, dispuesta a marcharse. Tenía que recuperar su capa, ya luego le explicaría.

Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo Hermione. Lo que tenemos que hablar no pasa de hoy – le aseguró, acercándose. Cuando estaba a medio metro de ella, le confesó – _necesito_ hablar contigo, eres la única que puede entenderme, y a la que siempre he recurrido¿es que no puedes escucharme durante cinco minutos? Después, me dirás lo que tengas que decirme – Su frese final estuvo seguida por una acción que sería vista muchas veces más por Hermione: Harry se quitó la chaqueta que cargaba, y se la montó encima, agregando – no es del todo bueno que tiembles de esa manera… por lo menos no por falta de calor… humano – se dio la vuelta, y la volvió a tomar de la mano. Hermione no se movió, a pesar de él dar tres pasos. - ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre¿Por qué no vienes? – Hermione respiró profundo, al tiempo que luchaba por librarse de él.

Harry, solo te voy a hacer una pregunta, y verás porqué no quiero ir contigo – contestó con la voz seca, casi irreconocible para las dos personas que la estaba oyendo.

Está bien, te escucho. – respondió él, sin dejarla marchar.

¿Qué ocurriría si lo que me tienes que decir pueda afectarme tanto que nuestra relación, nuestra amistad, y todo lo que hemos compartido, se vea destruido? – Su mano se posó en la cadera (la mano que tenía libre), esperando una respuesta. No tenía que haber hecho esa pregunta, y lo sabía perfectamente, pero ella también necesitaba hacer algo antes de escuchar lo que seguramente la destrozaría. A ella y a su posición de mujer.

Unos atronadores tres minutos pasaron antes de que Harry pudiese dar una respuesta, y habían sido uno de los tres minutos más largos para la vida de ambos, pues Hermione se negaba rotundamente a apartar la mirada de él. No sabía cuál era su expresión, la máscara le cubría el rostro. Le provocó arrancarla, para así surcar por su cara y ver qué sentía. Pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que él exigiría hacer lo mismo, y ella no estaba dispuesta a mostrar la fragilidad y debilidad que en ese momento sentía. Muchísimo menos el pánico que seguramente ocupaba tres cuartos de su propio rostro. Tal conexión establecida entre ambos, cuyas miradas estaban inundadas de sentimientos que no podían descifrar, pero que sabían perfectamente cristalinas, se perdió cuando Harry habló.

Lo seguiría diciendo, y reconstruiría todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora Herms, después de todo, sé que corro ese riesgo, pero… también corro el riesgo de no verte más durante mucho tiempo, nos separaremos, y no quiero que te vayas sin que lo sepas. – Así habló, y ella tembló. No de frío, sino de miedo. ¿Tan grande era la ayuda que pedía, sin siquiera hablar, que estaba dispuesto a perder la amistad que tenían¿Tan grande era el amor que le tenía a aquella chica que no le importaba destruir a su mejor amiga (sin saberlo, eso sí) sin darse cuenta? Ella no tenía deber de aceptar, no obstante, asintió, y antes de que Harry articulara palabra o gesto, se soltó y comenzó a andar con prisa. Harry ahora no se movía.

Estoy conforme con tu respuesta Harry, pero ahora vamos, vamos a que me digas lo que me tengas que decir, o pedir, de quien sea. Acabemos con este martirio antes de las once treinta, no quiero que piensen en el Gran Comedor que Voldemort ha vuelto, puesto que nosotros desaparecimos. Además, le debes una conversación a Ginny, y en estos momentos, ocupa un lugar superior al mío, aunque no sé si inferior al de la chica a la que… bueno, tu me comprendes – Estaba de espaldas, por lo tanto, no pudo ver la cara de satisfacción de Harry cuando optó por seguirla, y terquear con respecto a tomarle la mano izquierda con la suya derecha.

Ya te dije que todo ha salido a la perfección! Pareces un niño haciendo un berrinche! – Reclamó sonreída y acalorada Ginny, mientras que se dejaba llevar en la pista por el dueño de los ojos más fríos y grises de todo Hogwarts, que en ese momento irradiaban luz, solo para ella. La tomaba delicadamente por las caderas, al tiempo que la hacía volar suavemente al compás de la música que sonaba.

Y yo te reitero que hasta que Potter no me diga a la cara que todo acabó, no me quedaré quieto, y mi varita no dejará de estar en ristre hasta estar seguro de que eres mía y solo mía – reclamó, besándola suavemente, teniendo la delicadeza de tomarla por la barbilla y detenerse antes de hacerlo. Ginny rió entre los labios del pelirrubio, todavía incapaz de creerlo tan detallista.

No me importa lo que pienses ahora sobre él Draco, ya sabes que lo quise muchísimo, justo antes de que una serpiente se inmiscuyera de forma sorpresiva y un poco fraudulenta en mi vida – le zanjó, mirándolo a los ojos. Aquel chico se sintió derrotado por la mirada aplastante, segura y amada que le dirigió la menor de las Weasley. No pudo aguantarlo, y profundizó el acto que había comenzado segundos atrás.

¿Estás seguro de que funcionará? – preguntó Seamus a Ron, mientras que ambos bebían whisky de fuego, permitido justo después de las diez de la noche. Su aspecto era cansado, pero con la suficiente euforia como para permanecer tomando, bailando, y riendo toda la eternidad.

Pues creo que sí. Sinceramente, los dos se pasan de orgullosos y de tímidos, y si ninguno de los dos actúa con todo este parapete, ni idea de qué podremos hacer, puesto que hasta hoy nos veremos como compañeros, amigos, hermanos.

Bueno, yo no sé si ellos se verán de la forma en la que describes – argumentó él, riendo a carcajadas, mientras que Ron le metía bruscamente un sándwich en la boca para que se atorara. No logró su cometido. Por el contrario, le alimentó, cosa que él agradeció. – Tan bello mi pelirrojo lindo¿ahora no quieres besarme para probar mi aliento de ajo? – dijo, acercándosele suavemente. Ron puso cara de asco, y le empujó – ¿lo ves? – se quejó él, en broma – no me quieres, has roto mi corazón otra vez¡ronald weasley! – gritó, y un par de parejas se le quedaron viendo, haciendo que el weasley se sonrojara en lo más extremo. Su pena se notó, porque hacía mucho que se había quitado la incómoda máscara.

Ya es hora de comenzar con el acto, Albus – anunció Minerva McGonagall, con un impecable traje negro señorial, y un sombrero verde oliva totalmente discordante para la ocasión, con una pluma de fénix de un lado. El director parecía maravillado de ver a sus alumnos de tan buen humor. Bailando, comiendo, tomando, disfrutando de un día de paz verdadero, luego del último mes, demasiado movido como para su gusto.

Como quieras querida Minerva… pero no se te ocurra insinuarles que dejen la cerveza de mantequilla, el whisky de fuego o el alcohol draconiano, porque no quiero tener otra guerra en el medio del Gran Comedor – aceptó, sonriendo – Además, sé que tendremos una noticia muy grata por la cual brindar dentro de poco. Claro, no me refiero a la sorpresa de los cinco premios anuales de este año – guiñó un ojo y miró hacia una mesita de acebo que estaba frente a ellos. Cinco copas de plata con las diferentes insignias de las casas que rezaban "premio anual" brillaban con alegría, carentes aún de nombre.

¿Te parece bien aquí? – preguntó Harry, mostrando a Hermione una sala que se hallaba al final de un pasillo que pocas veces había pisado la prefecta.

Como quieras… lo único que quiero es regresar al Gran Comedor.

¿Tan desagradable te parece estar con tu amigo? – preguntó Harry, aparentemente triste.

¡No! – Respondió ella, negando con las manos. Una sonrisa ingenua se dibujó en su rostro, pero claro, la máscara… - No es eso, es que ambos deberíamos estar allí…

Está bien, como quieras – cortó él, abriendo la puerta. Cuando Hermione se acercó, él la detuvo - ¡Eh! Momento. Vas a entrar a una sorpresa que le daré a la chica que tanto… - pareció trabarse, y Hermione se quitó la máscara, estaba harta de ella. Al hacerlo, Harry continuó hablando, pues sus cejas arqueadas eran todo un estímulo – me gusta…

¡Pero tu eres el novio de Ginny! – espetó ella, luchando por entrar. Harry no la dejaría hasta que no escuchase.

No tienes idea de cuántas veces ha roto conmigo este día, precisamente por ella, Herms – confesó él, como si estuviese diciendo, son las cuatro menos diez. La chica castaña sintió cómo una ola de furia se desataba en su interior, y estuvo a punto de echarle una maldición allí mismo. Él se sintió en gracia al ver cómo sus pómulos se sonrojaban de rabia.

¡Eres un cínico¿Acaso olvidas que soy amiga de Ginny? – citó, luchando aún más por entrar. Quería hacerlo, y destruir todo. Se estaba muriendo de la molestia¡por otra chica había terminado con Ginny¿Porqué ella no conocía esa parte de Harry Potter¡Quizá de esa manera no hubiese sido tan ilusa hacía tres meses!

Para nada, pero tampoco olvido que eres mi mejor amiga, y como tal, me escucharás y darás tu opinión de mujer con respecto a todo lo que haré _para ella_¿cierto? – Sus ojos verdes brillaban de forma inusitada, y Hermione se vio derrotada por ella. Tomó una respiración profunda, y se permitió exhalar por la boca. Harry casi estalla en carcajadas. Bendita máscara.

Perfecto, paso uno, decirte cómo se ve – dijo, vencida, y Harry casi aplaude

¡Muy Bien! – Exclamó como un niño, y amó la sonrisa que intentó ocultar la castaña. Quitó su brazo, y permitió que ella accediese al lugar.

Primer paso, listo, y más que aprobado. El que haya perdido el aire al poner un pie en la habitación, afirmaba que sí, era ella.

Una luna traviesa permitía que su reflejo se colase por un ventanal de tamaño colosal, que permitía que las estrellas, brillantes hasta más no poder en aquella noche, jugasen con él. Cortinas plateadas eran el preludio obsesivo que daban paso a una mesa pequeña, para dos personas, que descansaba frente a dicha ventana, y que era alumbrada por la mismísima luna y por un par de velas doradas, que flotaban encima de ambas sillas. En el medio de la mesa, una rosa blanca descansaba.

¿Qué opina la señorita? – Preguntó él, mirándole traviesamente.

Es… - No podía articular palabra. Jadeó un poco. – Hermoso. Es un muy lindo detalle, Harry, te apuesto que si es como… - se frenó inmediatamente. ¡Imperdonable cometer un error como ese justamente ese día!

…como tú¿le encantará? - finalizó él, fijando una mirada enigmática en el medio de ambas pupilas, que habían adquirido una luz propia de la leona al ver aquel sitio. Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo, y él se rió por lo bajo, pero esto no pasó desapercibido por ella. – Esa es la idea, tu, con tus acciones, me dirás si le ha de gustar o no, pues, por más que lo dudes, en Hogwarts hay una chica que comparte ciertos gustos contigo, y la sencillez es uno de los más notables – comentó, como si estuviese soñando.

En ese momento, se sintió utilizada. ¿Es decir que era…?

¿Soy una rata de laboratorio Harry Potter? – estalló, y Harry se echó a reír más sonoramente. Cuando ella estaba a punto de arrancarle la máscara, él la esquivó. Bendito Quidditch.

Para nada. Su humor no es tan variable como el tuyo Herms. Por favor¡no te molestes tan volátilmente! _Me asustaría_ pensar que pueda ser similar a ti en ese aspecto – El brillo de los ojos del joven era competido por el de las estrellas mismas. – Además, me ayudas de una forma incomparable, como siempre – La ternura aplicada a aquellas palabras hizo que, de nuevo, ella se relajase.

Eres único Harry, único – dijo ella, más sinceramente de lo que hubiese deseado.

Sí, igual que usted señorita – respondió el ojiverde, haciendo una reverencia. Hermione casi rió, pero se aguantó. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de… No, era mejor no pensar en eso. Al ver que Harry le brindaba un brazo, sonrió descaradamente - ¿Puedo escoltarle hasta la mesa? –

Cla… - "¡Momento¿hasta la mesa?" "Harry Potter, te declaro oficialmente loco" - ¿Hasta allá? No… no lo creo¿a qué hora vas a buscar a esa chica? – Preguntó ella, sin querer obtener una respuesta.

Bueno… la verdad es que ya debe estar por llegar. – Al ver la cara de susto que puso la chica, tuvo que aguantar de una forma sobrehumana su risa – No te preocupes, ella sabe perfectamente que estás conmigo, y estoy completamente seguro que no le disgustará saber que te mostré la otra parte que he de obsequiarle. Bueno, las dos cosas que le daré – su voz, impregnada en cariño y amor, le hizo sentir un pequeño dolor, pero más fuerte, unas ganas inmensas de saber quién era ella, y porqué había podido con el encanto de Ginny… y el de ella misma. - ¿Entramos? – Incitó, y la leona intentó disipar aquel instinto asesino que no sabía que tenía.

Harry le condujo hasta la mesa, y pudo oír una leve melodía de fondo. ¿Era un piano?

Harry, me he vuelto loca¿o está sonando un piano? – quiso saber.

Efectivamente bella dama, está sonando un piano – Afirmó él, jugando a ser caballero, a la vista de Hermione.

¿Y…?

Es solo para que no se sienta nerviosa. – le dijo, y acto seguido agregó - ¿Estás nerviosa?

No – mintió ella. ¡Claro que lo estaba¡Lo que menos deseaba era ser el conejillo de indias de su amigo!

Perfecto. Siéntese – le pidió, corriendo la silla del lado derecho, que daba un ángulo perfecto al lago.

Vaya – se sorprendió ella, al notar eso. Su cara de sorpresa hizo que Harry quisiera adelantar todo, pero no… _ella_ tenía que primero sufrir como _él_, aunque fuese en broma. Se sacudió de forma sutil, para regresar al mundo real – Veamos¿qué más falta? – solicitó más que preguntó.

Bueno… hace tiempo, cuando me di cuenta lo que valía para mí, en ese mismo momento, quise obsequiarle algo… pero me acobardé. Lo mantuve conmigo hasta el día de hoy, puesto que me había asegurado a mí mismo que no me marcharía de Hogwarts sin decirle todo lo que sentía. El problema era que… - su vista fija le estaba haciendo perder la seguridad practicada. Tosió un poco, para despejarse – que no sabía cómo expresarlo. Entonces, una buena amiga, que lógicamente no fuiste tu, porque no conocías a la susodicha…

¿La conozco?

Sí, pero Herms!

Está bien, continúa.

No la conocías, aja, y ella, mi amiga, me aconsejó que le regalase una pieza. Yo pensé que había perdido la cordura, pero me dijo que más de una vez le había capturado escuchándola, y que sabía a ciencia cierta que era su canción favorita. Me negué rotundamente, hasta que yo mismo la escuché entonándola. Claro, ella no se fijó en mi presencia, era incapaz de decirle lo que sentía, menos de pararme frente a ella y preguntarle qué le gustaba. El punto es, que logré hacerme con esa canción, y encapsularla aquí, con un encantamiento especial que te pedí en sexto…

¿Para eso querías saber si era posible que un objeto, a parte de emanar un olor determinado, dejase salir un sonido específico? – Recordó ella, sintiéndose estúpida. Haber sabido que estaba ayudando a la persona que causaría tantos estragos en su vida, y se corta la lengua antes de actuar. Su sentimiento auto mutilador se acrecentó cuando el joven asintió, y se puso de pie, a caminar. No sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía, pero así era mejor, podía observarle, y él no observarle a ella, que se había desprovisto de la máscara y la había dejado olvidada afuera (cabe destacar que Harry, por motivos de seguridad, probablemente, había cerrado la puerta luego de que ambos entrasen).

Como mencionaba, Hermione, no me interrumpas, esto no es fácil – aseguró él, mostrándole un anillo a Hermione. Era de invaluable belleza, no de mucho valor, pero sí hermoso. Con un rubí en el centro, de la plata más pura, y una H y una J, que asoció con Harry James. Era un presumido, pero un presumido con buen gusto. Se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, y notó que estaba en el estuche que Ginny había arrojado. ¿Se lo había dado a Ginny, y luego pretendía dárselo a otra persona? O quizá…. ¡Dicha sorpresa era para Ginny!. No pudo evitar sonreír con pena, y pensar que, a pesar de todo, siempre le había hablado de la pelirroja. Pero… ¿porqué no decírselo en pleno de la pelea verbal, y permitir que ella se enojase, y quizá sufriese? Había algo allí que no le permitía entenderlo todo, y no le gustaba.

Una pregunta más, Harry. Si se trata de Ginny¿porqué no la trajiste a ella directamente acá? No te atrevas a negarlo – exigió ella, viendo fijamente la caja – vi cómo lo arrojó hace poco, y supongo que estaba en su poder, y que se lo habías dado con anterioridad. No entiendo, de verdad, qué hago yo aquí.

Dándome tu apoyo. ¡No te levantes! Por favor – peticionó él, al ver que ella hacía ademán de levantarse. Su ceño se frunció. Quizá no era la forma más adecuada… Soberano imbécil, tenía que darse prisa, el problema era que, mientras más hablaba, y más caminaba, más nervioso se sentía. Optó por tirarse en el suelo, y darle la espalda. Así era más fácil todo.

¡Porqué te sientas en el suelo!

Porque necesito que me escuches. Como te dije antes, solo tú puedes hacerlo.

Pero Harry…

Mione, por favor, solo son unas palabras que quizá no me atreva a repetir nunca más, quizá sí¿porqué no las escuchas? – argumentó, sacando la varita y susurrando algo al anillo, para luego acceder a un repulso, que hizo que el anillo se posara frente a Hermione – eso es lo que pretendía regalarle, porque es exactamente lo que siento, y me parece maravilloso que, para más, sea la tonada que más le gusta. Escúchala, me dices qué opinas, y luego me dejas aquí¿te parece?.

Su labio inferior tembló, y recibió el anillo. Notó que Harry estaba expectante de una respuesta, a pesar de no poder ver la expresión en su cara.

¿Lo aceptas? – Apresuró él, con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz que antes no había captado. Ya qué, era su amiga, su mejor amiga, y no podía abandonarle en esa penosa situación, ya después vería con qué poción, hechizo, encantamiento o maldición reparar a su pobre pecho, y volver a remendar su corazón.

Sí – dio ella por toda respuesta.

El sonido del piano cesó al instante.

Unas suaves y graves notas de guitarra comenzaron a oírse, proveniente del anillo, y los ojos de Hermione dejaron ver toda la sorpresa que le había provocado escuchar aquella canción.

No era posible.

Esa canción no.

Todas, las del mundo entero, menos esa.

No esa letra.

No aquella que tanto le había hecho soñar, acompañada del recuero de su mirada.

No aquella que le acompañaba mientras no podía dormir, imaginándolo acurrucado en su cama, entonándola para ella…

_Cierra tus ojos_

_Voy a contarte_

_Algo que nunca _

_Te dije antes_

_Ella atrapó mi corazón_

_Ella es la dulce miel que me hizo_

_Sentir distinto_

_A los demás_

_Algo cambió…_

_Cuando estuve a su lado_

Un estremecimiento le hizo olvidar donde estaba, y un par de danzantes lágrimas gemían por salir de sus ojos. No…

No podía ser¡No esa canción! Se obligó a si misma a ubicarse en el espacio y en el tiempo, pero, cuando quiso levantarse y parar de martirizarse, se encontró, de lleno, con los ojos suplicantes de Harry. Fue una fracción de segundo, mientras abría los ojos y dejaba de imaginarse como protagonista de la historia. Le veía escucharla, y seguramente quería saber si a ella le gustaba. No era justo… ¡No era justo! En ese momento odiaba ser tan leal, tan Gryffindor, tan predecible para los demás…

_Hoy no recuerdo_

_Cómo podía_

_Sin conocerla_

_Pasar mi vida_

_Ya no me alcanza la razón_

_Ya no me importa le mundo sin ella_

_Ella es el sueño_

_De un perdedor_

_Que la encontró…_

_Y ahora puede existir_

_Y voy a existir_

_Y podré existir_

_Por ella_

_Solo podemos caminar_

_Bajo el caliente sol del destino…_

Juró haber escuchado una puerta, pero no… seguramente era su imaginación. No se permitiría abrir los ojos, porque sabía que, de hacerlo, las juguetonas perlas de sal saldrían, haciendo un camino de fuego en sus mejillas.

_Ella es el cielo_

_Ella es el mar_

_Ella le da_

_El sentido a mi vida._

_A mi vida…_

_A mi vida…_

De golpe regresó a la realidad, tan de golpe como el final de aquella canción. No lo podría creer en dos mil años. De todas las canciones existentes en este planeta, tenía que ser esa. No podía ser ninguna otra. Se encontraba en un estado de shock. La misma luna parecía haberse opacado tras su faz. Sin saber qué hacer exactamente, dejó que, poco a poco, silenciosas lágrimas estallasen contra la mesa, ocultando su rostro tras las temblorosas manos que ahora poseía. Se apoyó en la mesa, que cambiaba sutilmente de color, y se abrazó en sollozos. ¿Qué le importaba que se le corriera el disfraz que tenía en la cara, si Harry estaba ocupado, seguramente, en buscar a aquella chica? Llegó un momento en el que no pudo controlarse más, y lo que antes eran pequeños susurros eran ahora verdaderos lamentos, que salían al exterior en forma de pedruscos cristalinos estallantes en aquella mesa, en la que su cabello se había regado, y en la cual comenzaba a sentirse bastante mal, si cabe. No deseaba pararse de allí, menos dar la cara frente a Harry, puesto que sabía que le preguntaría qué le ocurría, y ella no sabría qué responder. No quería alzar la mirada, y encontrarse con ese signo de interrogación en la mirada de su amigo. Había ocultado una verdad demasiado aplastante durante mucho tiempo, no deseaba ser ella la que la revelase allí, con los pómulos acalorados, el pecho en vela y un anillo en sus manos que no era para ella. Intentó calmarse, asegurándose a sí misma que solo era ir a recoger un título, pero no pudo. De repente, sintió que perdía las fuerzas, y que las ganas que tenía de ponerse en pie salía por la mismísima ventana.

Así pasaron cinco largos minutos, en los que no escuchó la respiración de Harry, y se preguntaba porqué estaba tan callado. Con un poco de miedo, alzó la mirada, primero al gran ventanal, que volvía a mostrar a una temerosa luna, y luego hacia el centro de la habitación.

Vacío

La Nada

Una soledad asquerosa que se empeñaba en perseguirla.

¿Y ahora?

¿Huir?

¿O abandonar aquella sala con el anillo, la mesa, las velas, y todo lo que había sido preparado?

No. Prefería esperar a que llegasen, aunque significase más dolor.

No podía arriesgarse a que alguien más encontrase aquél sitio, y destruyera lo preparado por su amigo.

Menos aún, interrumpir… sus ojos se cerraron con furia, intentando suprimir aquél pensamiento.

Esperaría. ¿Qué perdía, un título? No. Perfectamente lo podía recuperar en la mañana siguiente, en el despacho del director, excusándose, porque tenía un malestar terrible la noche anterior. ¿Una noche en la cual compartir con sus amigos? Tampoco. Todos demasiado ocupados como para notarla. ¿La oportunidad de hacer pasar una vergüenza terrible a Malfoy? Menos. Eso no le serviría de nada, por el contrario, se rebajaría a su nivel. Ya tendría oportunidad…

Se quedaría allí, solo que no sentada en la mesa. Se refugiaría en una esquina, a la cual llegase la luz lunar, pero lo suficientemente escondida como para salir desapercibida en lo que entrara Harry… y… qué estúpida era, no era Voldemort!. Su chica.

Una punzada en la frente le hizo temblar otra vez, pero se puso en pie, dejó el anillo en el medio de la mesa, en su respectiva caja, e hizo lo planeado.

¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – Preguntaba una pelirroja, mientras que un rubio evitaba que se comiese vivo a un castaño.

Em… allá – dijo éste, sin saber si sonreír o molestarse por el ataque

¡Y por qué la dejaste allá¿Has perdido la cordura? Y han entregado todo! Y es premio anual! Dumbledore ha establecido UNA hora de espera por ella, y ya han pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos! Ve ahora mismo por ella Harry Potter, si no quieres morir!

¡Ya! Vine a buscar lo que le pertenece.

No te llevarás absolutamente… - en ese momento, el dueño de una cabellera tan escandalosa como la suya, llegó con una bandeja de plata, en la que había una copa, tres diplomas de bronce, una varita de oro, una estrella de cuatro puntas de cobre, y un título marmoteado en rojo y amarillo.

Deja la chirriadera Ginny. He hablado con McGonagall, y solo ha exigido que pase por su oficina en la mañana. Esto no se acaba sino hasta mañana, así que podrá hacerlo. Regresarán cuando tengan que hacerlo, y hay de ti Harry Potter, si no permites que se despida de nosotros – zanjó, colocando la bandeja en la mano del chico, el cual agradeció con la mirada, antes de recibir un codazo ligero en el estómago por parte de Ginny

¿Y ahora qué hice?

Quedarte como bobo. ¡VE!.

Había tardado demasiado. Ella había intentado resistir, pero no pudo. Habían sido demasiadas noches en vela, demasiado pensarlo, demasiado quererlo. Demasiado desear que el estúpido maleficio se acabase y acariciase su cuello. Hasta la luna ahora dormía, y en el suelo, una dormida Hermione Granger Yacía. Con un temblor involuntario producido por el frío que se colaba, y con el vestido arrugado. Así, lucía más perfecta que nunca, y aquel que se hallaba debajo de la capa lo notaba más que a la repentina – y sonora – lluvia.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, dejó la bandeja apoyada en la mesa. La miró, y deseó despertarla, al tiempo que pensaba en cobijarla en sus brazos hasta que el alba rayase y le advirtiera que quizá la magia había llegado hasta allí. Pero el miedo, la inseguridad y el terror hicieron meollo en él, tal como lo habían hecho minutos atrás, evitando que acabase con el largo preámbulo que lo separaba de la verdad.

Un sonido proveniente de ella le asustó, e hizo que se sobresaltara de forma involuntaria. Había sido un sollozo en sueños? O un suspiro en el mundo de los desvelos? No lo sabía, y se moría de ganas por saberlo.

Sin poder reprimirse más, y evitando escuchar a aquella vocecilla que se empeñaba en recordarle que era solo ella, la leona indomable de gryffindor que no estaba interesada en chicos, se acercó con lentitud, temblando casi con la misma frecuencia que ella. Estaba tan escondida, tan indefensa… cualquiera que la mirase pensaría que era una persona débil. El solo pensarlo le hizo sonreír. ¿Ella¿Débil?...

…………………………… Flash Back ………………………………………

¡CORRE! – Le gritó Harry Potter a Hermione Granger, la cual tenía una fea herida en el brazo que se empeñaba en sangrar a borbotones. Ella negó, furiosa, y lanzó un par de Desmauis Maximus, antes de darse la vuelta y preguntarle si había perdido la cordura.

Te dije que nunca te abandonaría, y me pides que lo haga aquí? Coño! Que me dejen en paz! Inmobilus! – bramó, y un par de mortífagos cayeron al suelo, puesto que también había impactado un certero Desmauis por parte de Ron, el cual estaba cerca de Honeydukes – GRACIAS! – le dijo a Ron, y solo le vio asentir, porque desapareció de la vista. Polvo, gritos, una enorme calavera en el cielo, y entre ellos dos, una docena de mortífagos empeñados en matar al niño que vivió.

No me interesa lo que pienses! Ya te dije que te quiero fuera de… qué parte de… Sectusempra! – exclamó Harry, y el mortífago cayó al suelo, desangrándose

¿Cómo se te ocurre? No puedes usar maldiciones! – chilló la chica, golpeando certeramente a uno de ellos en el rostro – Incendio! – le aplicó, y de inmediato su capa se encendió, haciéndole correr como desquiciado. Algo de paz, solo quedaban dos mortífagos, dos gigantes montañas que estaban paralizadas gracias a un eficaz impedimenta de Harry, el cual se le acercó con gran velocidad, y la agarró por el brazo que permanecía sano

No te lo vuelvo a repetir, VETE! – le exigió, recibiendo una bofetada a cambio – Hermione!

Nunca vuelvas a pedirme que te abandone Harry Potter, porque entérate de algo, si te mueres en el campo de batalla, me muero de pena y de culpa¿entendiste? – era la confesión más sincera que le habían hecho en toda su vida, y por lo tanto, causó que la mirara directamente a los ojos como nunca antes. Podría afirmar que brillaban como el mismo sol, pero en ese momento, los amigos del Lord revivieron, y ella aplicó una sencilla férula en su brazo, antes de seguir defendiéndolo a capa y espada…

……………………... Fin Flash Back………………………………..

El recordar el dolor que había tenido esa noche, le hizo sonreír más aún. Sacó el espejo de Sirius, y se miró en él. Definitivamente ya no era el mismo. ¿Qué pensaría ella si veía un espejo a medio flotar? Seguramente buscaría la varita y le haría polvo allí mismo, luego de realizar un exhaustivo interrogatorio, y de preguntar un millón de veces porqué estaba con la capa de la invisibilidad puesta. Decidió no posponerlo más, y arriesgarse a cumplir lo que le había prometido que haría, si destruía el hermoso lazo de amistad que los unía desde el primer curso.

Dio once pasos. Esa cifra jamás se le olvidaría, porque, al doceavo, la vio más bella que nunca. Sintió que la máscara le estorbaba, por lo que fue a dar al suelo. Su chaqueta, a un lado de ella, le servía de almohada. Un estallido interno le advirtió que su corazón había saltado, y que, de volverlo a hacer, seguramente moriría antes de hablar. Intentó tranquilizarse. Solo era despertarla, mostrarle lo que había ido a buscar – apartando todas las pertenencias de la bandeja – y esperar una respuesta. Eso era todo.

Su sangre se congeló y él mismo se volvió de piedra cuando, de la nada, Hermione se sentó. "¡Es Sonámbula!" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, acompañado de un "So idiota", cuando vio que parpadeaba con fuerza. ¿Qué la había despertado con tanta velocidad¿Por qué había brincado con esa fuerza¿Por qué…

Peh Aparecium – susurró ella, de repente. Le siguió un Gubraith, que le hizo perder el aliento. No sabía que era capaz de invocar llama eterna. Desconcertado, prefirió aguardar, frente a ella, aún con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro invisible. Una pluma y un papel aparecieron junto a ella, y como autómata, empezó a escribir. Harry no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Menos sabía qué estaba haciendo con una pluma y un papel a esta hora.

El tiempo pareció volar, y pudo ver perfectamente que un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Lloraba. Pero¿por qué?. La cobardía de mostrarse allí, espiándola, le impidió abrazarla, que era el instinto que se desarrollaba con violencia en ese preciso instante. ¿Qué tanto esperaba, es que era un imbécil retrasado que permitiría que ella se fuese, posando la carta en la mesa, mirando con cierto dolor la caja perlada que parecía brillar ante su sola mirada, sin querer saber siquiera a quién pertenecían todas aquellas cosas posadas en el mueble de madera que solo expelía destellos moribundos, de tanto latir¿Es que acaso era tan incapaz de evitar que la puerta se abriese, y que con un gemido que no sabría definir mirase aquella chaqueta que reposaba tranquila en el suelo, la cerrase, y su figura altiva y delicada desapareciese de la vista?. Sí. Y se sintió el ser más bajo y carente de valentía que habría de pisar Hogwarts jamás. Se obligó a sí mismo a correr fervientemente hasta la puerta, abrirla de par en par, y buscar detalladamente siquiera un destello que revelase su presencia, aquella que, deseosa, habría de regresar en su búsqueda, aún creyendo que no estaba allí. Se sintió derrotado y abatido al encontrar solo soledad, frío y silencio, y cerró la puerta, recibiendo ésta esa acción por segunda vez en menos de diez segundos.

¿Qué haría?. Agarrar todo, e ir tras ella, donde quisiera que se encontrase en Hogwarts?. Impensable. El colegio era demasiado grande. Un estallido le hizo girar la cabeza inmediatamente hacia la mesa. Un vociferador Weasley. ¿Cómo…¿Sabría acaso que fue él quién…? Imposible. Accedió a la carta, y sin sentarse, dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la cursiva y elegante letra de aquella mujer. Sí, eso era para él, Una Mujer. ¿Y él?. Un hombre desesperado que leía cada vez con más prisa y más ensimismamiento algo que jamás pensó leer…

_¿Qué es la soledad?_

_¿Qué es la nostalgia?_

_¿Qué es la melancolía?_

_¿Es acaso el llanto sagrado del niño que viene al mundo y recibe a su madre con un grito desnudo que reclama la vida?_

_¿Es la carta escrita al azar, esperanzadora emisora de aquello que jamás que querrá revelar?_

_Es la lectura pausada, emocionada, y carente de sonrisa de quien la lee, puesto que no esperaba algo así de alguien a quien se supone que quiere._

_Es el deseo oculto tras las noches que pasan, esos deseos de tenerle a su lado, a pesar de conocer lo imposible,_

_De saber que otra ocupa su cama, y que en sueños le sonríe._

_Es la confesión estúpida de la que se supone perfecta, de aquella que huye antes de verle en brazos de una pareja, que, por crueldades del destino, no es ella._

_Es el adiós perfecto, es la súplica errante, aquella que le pide al lector, que le olvide cuanto antes._

_Es el adiós perfecto, es la entrega a la soledad sombría, aquella que se apoderará de ella por ser tan fugazmente indecisa._

_Es el adiós perfecto, para el buen amigo, aquel que sin pretenderlo, se convirtió en anhelo, sueño y cobijo._

_Es el adiós perfecto, es la manera torpe de decir a quién se le ama que se intentará sin su calor vivir._

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. Por vez primera en su vida, había entendido, a la perfección, algo escrito por ella. Y no le había gustado, porque era como si la viese partir, alejarse de su lado. Era como si el cerrojo su cruzara sin parar, impidiéndole la entrada que buscaba, tenaz…

OoooooO

Pasó horas caminando, sin sentido. Eran más de las seis de la mañana, y ella estaba sentada en un banco del patio de Hogwarts, o uno de ellos. Era ocultada por un árbol, y sintió que una magia poderosa se sentaba a su alrededor. No hacía falta esconder las lágrimas, ellas solas habían partido durante la noche entera en la que esperó que un milagro ocurriese y él la encontrara deambulando por los patios. No quería que se tomase al pie de la letra lo que le había escrito en un arranque, pero, a la vez, le pareció una buena manera de apartarse, después de todo, tenía que hacerlo, era su amiga, y sabía que podía contar con él para lo que fuera, y que estaría agradecido debido a que ella no se interpuso de una forma egoísta y soberbia en su camino.

_¿Está lista para partir, señorita Granger? – preguntó con un brillo especial en la mirada. Ésta respondió asintiendo, y abrazándose. Aún no amanecía por completo, y la brisa de la noche se despedía de ella de forma sarcástica. – ya resolvió todos os asuntos que tenía pendiente en Hogwarts, supongo – dio él por sentado, mirándola de una forma incomprensible para la castaña. Un segundo asentimiento le hizo ponerse de pie, y ofrecerle una mano. – Me alegra saber que cuenta con el apoyo incondicional del señor Weasley y el señor Potter, más aún teniendo en cuenta que, a partir de hoy, no se verán más sino en cinco largos años. Me he encargado de que todas las cosas pertenecientes a Hermione Jane Granger estén en su equipaje, excepto unas cuentas que tendrás que recuperar por sí misma – no estaba escuchando realmente, y negó con la cabeza. Le vio partir, y sintió que caía en desmayo._

Agradeció estar sentada, tras rechazar la ayuda de aquel anciano tan amable, y tan poderoso, por no olvidar. Tuvo que respirar tres veces, profundamente, para no volver a decaer. Cinco años. En los que seguramente lo olvidaría, le olvidaría. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, cuando el carruaje, especialmente preparado para ella, apareció frente a sí. Se iría. Claro que lo haría. Y ninguna historia de hadas estúpida le haría sentir vida. Sí, vida. Porque allí, sentada, estaba muerta. No cabía una pena más en su corazón. Sentía una oprimida tan grande, y un rechazo tan doloroso, que solo el recordarlo provocaba que sus ojos se inundaran, un nudo inmenso se hiciera en su estómago, y no le dejase respirar.

Se puso en pie, decidida. Sus padres dependían de ella, y más aún el hermano que venía en camino. Era incoherente, la vida. Ella, subiendo tres peldaños, sin ganas de respirar. Y a kilómetros de allí, un pequeño ser que se desarrollaba, quizá para darle una lección. El no desfallecer.

¡Pero cómo pedirle eso, si se sentía más vacía que nunca!

Un momento de desesperación la inundó, y le provocó salir corriendo, encontrarle, y besarle. Desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a la que amaba, y consolarle en sus brazos, con la esperanza de que fuese suyo, en cuerpo, alma, y espíritu. Sus fervorosos pensamientos hechos deseos le hacían clavar las uñas de forma dolorosa en la palma de sus manos, y éstas comenzaban a provocar irritación.

Señorita, está usted bien? – era una voz lejana, la que le preguntaba, si estaba bien. El dueño de esa voz recogió su pequeño equipaje, cogido la noche anterior, cuando clandestinamente había subido hasta su habitación, habíase cambiado, y retirado sin hacer la más mínima bulla, después de todo, Ron parecía muy distraído con su propia luna. Ese recuerdo le hizo sonreír, y al joven que le preguntaba cómo estaba pareció bastarle, puesto que no preguntó nada más. Le incitó a subir al carruaje, y ella, con el corazón el vilo, aceptó. Imploró con toda su fuerza que apareciera, que le abrazara, que le dijese en palabras cortantes y suspiradas por la falta de aliento "te amo", pero eso no ocurrió, a pesar de pedir cinco minutos, pues aseguraba que alguien vendría por ella.

Cosa que, por cierto…No ocurrió. Porque en las historias reales, no todo es como se quiere, sino como lo planea Dios.

OooooO

Hermione! – Gritó Hermione Granger, sentándose en la pequeña cama en la que dormía. Lo hizo de golpe, y se golpeó con la madera que daba acceso a la cama de arriba. Dijo improperios por lo bajo, y se acostó de nuevo. Otra vez. Otra vez había soñado con lo mismo. A pesar de que tenía veintidós años, seguía teniendo el mismo sueño de vez en vez. Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, que le recordaba Hogwarts, y preguntaban desesperadamente su nombre. Ella lo repetía, una y otra vez, hasta que una frase daba cúspide "es la mujer que hasta el día de hoy amé". Miraba una tumba, y volvían a preguntar su nombre.

Ya sé… el café está en la cocina. A ver si la encuentras – bromeó Carolina, su compañera de cuarto. Estaba medio dormida, y lo sabía. Miró el reloj. Eran las seis menos cuarto de la mañana. Debía estar drogada, puesto que normalmente se despertaba a las siete. Era ese tonto sueño. Un patio cubierto de una luz matinal arrancó de su mente, y lo detuvo allí mismo. Nada de recuerdos.

Se puso en pie, cuidando de no volverse a golpear, y con un simple movimiento de varita todo estaba sanado, aunque la pequeña cicatriz y el curita colocado mágicamente no serían retirados sino hasta el mediodía, que entrase en el fingido campo de batalla que dominaba a la perfección. Se acercó a la cocina, a unos once pasos de su cama, y se tomó una taza de café. Miércoles. Era su turno de ir por Nublié y pedirle que fuese por el Profeta. Ya no escribían de él… sonrió con algo de melancolía, y se dirigió a la jaula.

Vacía. Demonios, Carolina le había vuelto a utilizar sin avisarle. No le molestaba en absoluto, pero para algo se habían inventado las peticiones. No había de otra.

Se colocó una chamarra, unos jeans, y unos tenis. Tendría que caminar dos cuadras de ida y dos de venida_. "Brillante deducción Granger"_ se burló de sí misma, y besando la frente de su menor compañera de cuarto, Salió a la calle, luego de guardar la varita dentro de la camisa que llevaba, y coger las llaves.

Hacía un frío abrasador. Era mayo, y los rasgos del invierno aún estaban latentes. Se admiraba a sí misma. Había superado, como se había prometido, aquel penoso dolor, y ahora estaba por casarse. Claro, si es que él regresaba en algún momento del viaje con su novio. Se echó a reír mientras caminaba. Si sus padres se enteraban de que Michael era homosexual, seguramente le prohibirían la entrada a la casa, y por demás, le insultarían por ser tan irresponsable y dar esos ejemplos a Giovanni, su hermano.

Cruzó un par de calles, distraída, pensando en el día de su boda. No sería lo esperado, pero Mich era un chico excepcional, sin importar sus gustos. Después de todo, ella se había prohibido volver a amar, y tener a alguien como compañero durante cierto tiempo no podría hacerle mal. Llegó hasta la venta de periódicos, y saludó a una señora mayor, que le sonreía de manera indiscutible.

Has venido esta mañana tu¿eh?. Y dónde está Nublié? – preguntó ella, sacando la edición especial del profeta que todas las madrugadas llegaba a la chica.

Pues Caro la ha utilizado de nuevo – confesó, comprando dos ranas de chocolate – adiós, y gracias – zanjó, devolviéndose, y metiendo una rana de chocolate en el bolsillo, al tiempo que se comía la otra.

Mione! Se te ha caído una! – advirtió la mujer, y ella, dio la vuelta. Saltaba desesperadamente, escapando de acabar muriendo degustada por una castaña que pretendía asesinarla entre sus dientes. Castaña que no pudo evitar sonreír ante la diversión que le causaría perseguir a una rana de chocolate.

Caminó rápidamente, persiguiendo a la veloz golosina, y agradecía que todas las calles estuviesen vacías. Al doblar tres esquinas, y cruzar dos calles más, la rana pareció darse por vencida, encima de una brillante copa que estaba colocada frente a un poste de luz, que aún estaba encendido. Su ceja no pudo menos que arquearse¿qué hacía una copa allí?. Peligroso. Se acercó poco a poco, desenvainando la varita, y apuntándole, como si tuviese un rótulo que amenazaba con herirle.

Aparis Revelious – susurró, y la copa brilló. Nada. No tenía una maldición. Aún así, tres pergaminos brillantes aparecieron dentro de ésta, y eso no era común. Dio dos pasos más, y volvió a pronunciar las mismas palabras, solo que agregando las palabras "Mald Braqueum". No. No estalló. ¿Qué era eso?. ¿Llamaría a Carolina, y le diría: "vente para la calle Knockturn, porque hay una copa que tiene tres pergaminos brillantes en ella y no sé qué es"?. No, solo el pensarlo sonaba estúpido. Vamos, ella era Hermione Jane Granger, una de las más reconocidas auroras de Edimburgo, la deseada por los intelectuales de la academia, la que aprobaba todas las pruebas (a excepción de las de vuelo, ella definitivamente no podría entenderse jamás con las escobas), en fin… no podía dejarse amedentrar por una sencilla copa con unos tres pergaminos que ni sabía qué colocaban. Si eran de otra persona, los llevaba al ministerio, y listo. Si era otra cosa, pues…..

Una carta de color negro cayó ante sus pies, cosa que la hizo salir de una forma abrupta de todos los pensamientos aglomerados que tenía. Lo primero que pensó fue que estaba soñando, puesto que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo parecía real. Claro, aún no terminaba de salir el sol, el cielo estaba todavía opaco y la luna se empeñaba en no retirarse. Sonrió para sí misma. Seguramente era él¿cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta?. Los pensamientos la sobrecargaban, como afirmaba, era una gran verdad.

Sal de allí – le pidió, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que quería sorprenderla, y recordó instantáneamente todas las veces que le había enviado una carta negra, surigiéndole que hiciera caso a sus peticiones y fuese a buscar lo que tanto deseaba a un lugar determinado, pero ella nunca había aceptado, nada de llevarse sorpresas desagradables de su amigo. Estuvo esperando un minuto, allí, sin moverse, sonriente, y abrazada a sí misma, puesto que estaba haciendo frío. - ¿No saldrás? Me obligarás a buscarte – le aseguró pícaramente, mientras que estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento por ocurrir. – Deberías recordar que siempre fui mejor que tu utilizando el sentido de la audición y la vista, porque para lo primero eres tremendamente sordo, y para lo segundo, el color de tus ojos, tan claro, provoca que salgan demasiadas lágrimas como para que puedas ver bien – se rió por lo bajo, preguntándose qué sería aquella vez. ¿Una copa con diplomas? Seguramente también había planeado lo de la rana – eres un pícaro, definitivo.

Parecía una loca, hablando sola, en el medio de una calle completamente desierta, con toda la seguridad de saber quién era, y sonriendo cada vez más, muerta de la impaciencia.

Sí, así la recordaba, aunque dudaba mucho que realmente supiera todo. No, no lo creería jamás, después de todo, había sido entrenado como un soldado, y no había nadie que le ganase en batalla, excepto, quizá, tal vez, ella.

¡Vamos! Carolina se pondrá impaciente si no llego con el desayuno, hoy es miércoles, sabes que… - una mano tibia le cubrió los labios, silenciando un poco sus palabras. Al tiempo, improvisó un abrazo con la otra mano, atrapándola. Ella, a punto de explotar de la risa, se dejaba llevar, por lo tanto, le mordió suavemente la palma que le tapaba la boca, y ésta subió hasta sus ojos. Un aroma poco familiar pudo ser notado por ella, lo que causó que frunciera ligeramente. – has cambiado el perfume, pero vaya elección hecha, no podía ser otra. En fin, podría explicarme el señor porqué tanto misterio y toda la cosa, si llevo esperándole toda la vida? – se giró velozmente, quedando cara a cara con el hombre que le había sostenido segundos atrás.

Su cara palideció, al ver que tenía una máscara colocada. Una máscara veneciana. Con la varita señalaba la copa, y la carta.

Se había confiado, y ahora estaba frente a lo que parecía un mortífago rezagado. Su varita… ¿dónde la había colocado?. Observó cómo aquel hombre le miraba, y se sintió irritada. La veía como si la conociera de toda la vida.

No pienso decirlo otra vez, quítese esa máscara, y dé la cara como un hombre. No le mataré, pero solo si usted accede a…

Expelliarmus – susurró él, y la varita que había sido apenas rozada por los dedos de la mano derecha de hermione salió volando, para posarse en los dedos de él – no puedo creer que sigas hablando tanto.

Ese comentario le dio en el hígado, y se sintió humillada. Pensaba que era Mich, y por estarse confiando, ahora se hallaba en una situación "poco prudente". Pensó rápido. Tal vez aplicando un incendio, provocase que la túnica de él se incendiase, pero… y su varita?. No…

Deja de maquinar cómo vencerme, porque no lo lograrás, precisamente he venido a buscarte por eso, porque necesito que estés conmigo, puesto que un peligro mayor al de Voldemort acecha el mundo mágico, y de tu mano, podría salvarlo en un dos por tres.

_¿QUÉ? Este sujeto se ha vuelto loco¡Quién es¡debería haber preguntado en San Mungo si se había escapado alguien con un trastorno mágico, puesto que este señor parece tener uno muy grave! Bueno, no puede ser mucho más viejo que yo, inclusive, si no fuese por la altura, diría que lo he visto en otra parte, puesto que sus ojos me parecieron familiares…._

Yo no le conozco, no sé porqué ha venido hasta acá a quitarme la varita, pero puede estar consciente de que si no llego pronto…

Carolina se enfadará? – abalanzó, sonriendo. Claro, ella no lo vio.

No precisamente, la academia de Aurores Ingleses le caerá encima, y deseará no haber nacido, puesto que yo misma me encargaré de…

Basta. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando para esto.

Una máscara cayó al suelo.

Un grito apagado por parte de Hermione Granger fue la bienvenida al sol.

Unos ojos verdes, radiantes de emoción contenida, se cruzaron con unos acuosos cristales de color miel que le miraban sin poder creerlo.

Un paso terminó de acortar la distancia habida entre los dos seres.

Un beso marcó lo que sería un nuevo día.

Una rana de chocolate, asustada de muerte, desapareció en la esquina.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

De acuerdo, no es la forma más mágica para acabar un pequeño one shot (pequeño xD), pero es que no pude resistirlo, Vai Vedrai de Cirque du Soleil me inspiró ), ni modo xD.

Si les gustó, diganmelo, y si no, pues no me lo digan porque me deprimo (mentira xD).

Isabel Rada

:3


End file.
